Teoría de los humores
by Ashabi
Summary: Sakura lo ama tanto que está dispuesta a ser la actriz que hará el papel de su muñeca de trapo, mientras que Sasuke no tiene ni idea de a lo que juega mientras la hace suya. Él siempre ha odiado que ella llore sin pensar en que es la manera más pura y hermosa en que le ha demostrado cuánto lo ha amado. Advertencia: Lemon implícito. [¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado!]


**Disclaimer applied.**

Advertencia: Contenido sexual implícito.

* * *

Teoría de los humores

* * *

•

" _Esta tarde, mi bien, cuando te hablaba,  
como en tu rostro y tus acciones vía  
que con palabras no te persuadía,  
que el corazón me vieses deseaba._

 _Y amor, que mis intentos ayudaba,  
venció lo que imposible parecía,  
pues entre el llanto que el dolor vertía,  
el corazón deshecho destilaba…"_

Tersas y bellas sanadoras, sus manos se deslizan a través del pecho de él con ternura. Los ojos verdes totalmente aventurados, no despegan su mirar de los contrarios. Con sólo ver la escena la luna estaría celosa, pues el amor que rebosa en ellos desafía su propio brillo. Preparados para la batalla, se acercan poco a poco, mostrando sus propias armas.

Besos sabor a miel, besos que deslumbran. En sus interiores sienten fuego frío y hielo hirviendo. Pronto la nariz de él se pasea por su cuello; aún no la prueban sus labios, la está saboreando con sólo olerla y sentirla. Abrazando su pequeña cintura con posesión, se deja llevar y la atrapa con un beso más apasionado que los anteriores.

Ella lo deja jugar y experimentar: divertirse. El calor se almacena en su bajo vientre y más profundo.

La noche se ha asentado y los acompaña en su estadía en una de las tantas aldeas que han visitado. Ya no hay ingenuidad en ellos, sin embargo, aún no lo saben todo. La blusa roja se quita de en medio y su respiración chocando contra su pecho la hace emitir un suspiro.

Los inexpertos labios pronto exploran en los bordes del sujetador y ella se sienta sobre sus piernas. Sakura está segura de amarlo tanto que como buena actriz, toma el papel de una muñeca de trapo: tirada y dispuesta. Una de sus manos se esconde bajo el pantalón y avanza traviesa con caricias suaves, arrebatándole jadeos a su amante. Los botones rosas pronto son capturados en caliente saliva y ambas partes se agitan, los corazones repiquetean de la excitación.

—Sakura. —Él suspira. Y ella para maravillarlo, dirige la otra de sus manos hacia su centro, incitándolo a mirar el como los dedos desaparecen dentro de la tela de su falda.

Mirarla le permite probar sin hacerlo realmente, la vista es un excelente incentivo para la mente. La niña de doce años que conoció hace tanto tiempo ha evolucionado a la hermosa mujer que emite sonoros suspiros con las mejillas pinceladas de rojo frente a él. Ansioso, retira de un manotazo la mano de ella de aquella zona y toma su lugar, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos tiran la cuerda hacia lados opuesto. Ella se entrega totalmente mientras que él no sabe ni a lo que está jugando cada vez que esconde el rostro en su cuello y le deja sentir de cerca su acelerada respiración. El calor los asfixia y la tela estorba. Equilibran la balanza y ahora Sasuke sólo viste su pantalón y Sakura su falda.

Entonces ella palpa y besa con dedicación su fornido pecho poniéndole más atención en las cicatrices de cruentas batallas, pues en esas se detiene y desliza la lengua, deseando poder borrarlas. Se dirige a más abajo y los labios rodean su miembro, mientras lo hace, su cavidad se humedece más y más y él estira y pellizca un poco sus pezones.

La desesperación la embarga cuando ambos llegan a la cama. Él desliza su miembro por sus labios vaginales y una corriente eléctrica los recorre de sur a norte por el placer. Encontrándose ambos en el edén, une sus cuerpos después de unos minutos.

El sonido de las embestidas es sucio, junto con los gemidos ahogados y los gruñidos, dentro de esta atmosfera él golpea fuertemente contra su interior dejando florecer sus más bajos instintos. Sus muslos se encuentran totalmente empapados y ella se aferra a las sábanas, cegada por la abrumadora sensación de pasar del dolor al placer. Sin embargo, dentro de su pecho la frustración se acumula.

El vacío. La actriz está titubeando en su papel de tirarse y no pedir nada a cambio.

—Te amo, sí… ¡Yo te am..!

La silencia con un beso corto y ella corresponde a duras penas sintiendo el fuego derretirse y el hielo quemarse. Sus manos sostienen el rostro de Sasuke mientras cambia de posición, marcando el ritmo de las embestidas esta vez. Sus ojos buscan a los de él pero Sasuke rehúye la mirada, limitándose a sentir.

El cosquilleo y la sensación de estar completamente llena la abruman junto con la niebla en su cabeza. De adentro hacia afuera, el vaivén continúa un rato más. De pronto Sakura contrae los pies y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un pequeño grito, mientras que Sasuke agacha la mirada y gruñe.

Agotados, permanecen en la misma posición, recargados en el cuerpo del otro. Sus respiraciones se armonizan poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, ella comienza a llorar. Solloza lo más silenciosa que puede, cerrando los ojos. Él fija su mirada en ella y con la mirada perdida, la besa en la frente.

Pero no es suficiente.

Solloza con más fuerza y entierra el rostro en su pecho, pero Sasuke odia verla llorar. Siempre lo ha hecho y lo mantiene:

Sakura lloró cuando él desertó; cuando quiso convencerlo de regresar al camino del bien; cuando Naruto y él terminaron heridos en su última batalla en el Valle del Fin. Le desespera y más porque sabe quién es el culpable.

—No llores. —pide. No hay efecto. —¡No llores Sakura! —brama tomándola de la barbilla.

Han caído a la realidad nuevamente. Ella lo besa entonces y lo acuna contra su pecho.

—A veces sólo quisiera que pudieras entenderme. —La escucha susurrar.

Él permanece en silencio, cambiando los lugares: ahora él la acuna y comienza a arrullarla. Durante la mayor parte de su vida ha dudado de los sentimientos de amor que Sakura profesa, sin embargo, la magnitud de éstos son un imposible para Sasuke hasta que la ve así, tan frágil atrapada en su abrazo.

Cuánto desearía poder lanzarle toda aquella algarabía de sentimientos para que él pudiera entender y creerle de una vez por todas. Pero de alguna manera, en un ciclo parecido al del agua, es posible que su corazón sólido albergando sus sentimientos se evapore y fluya hacia arriba, condensándose para poder salir en forma de lágrimas.

La yema de sus dedos se desliza por sus húmedas mejillas y sólo así, es capaz de tocarlos.

A estas alturas Sasuke sigue sin distinguir tantos sentimientos, sólo sabe lo bien que se siente al estar con Sakura, el placer que le da tocarla y acariciar su corto cabello, inhalar su aroma a flores. Cuando ambos se recuestan en la cama, él se siente expulsado del paraíso y el verla desnuda correspondiéndole la mirada con tímidez, le hace pensar que una larga ausencia los separa.

La hiere y no sabe cómo demonios amarla como ella lo merece.

Han tenido muchos encuentros, la ha besado y tomado de la mano en numerosas ocasiones; pero nunca sucede igual. Y todo eso lo ha permitido por algo que ha albergado dentro de su pecho con el pasar del tiempo. Inseguro, la acerca hacia él y la vuelve a besar en la frente, acunándola de una manera que esta vez se siente diferente.

La única manera más pura en que ella le ha demostrado sus sentimientos ha sido llorando y él como todo un ciego, jamás se había dado cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun. —susurra, cerrando sus ojos con lentitud.

Sin embargo, él no quiere acabar la noche de esa manera.

—Sakura, gracias.

Ningún agradecimiento dentro de su relación ha sido igual. Cuando están juntos, logran la suspensión del cuerpo y el transformar el odio y el amor en distintas cosas. Lo ha persuadido y con sólo ver su belleza al verla dormir, ahora está seguro de que jamás la dejará ir.

 _Baste ya de rigores, mi bien, baste,  
no te atormenten más celos tiranos,  
ni el vil recelo tu quietud contraste_

 _Con sombras necias, con indicios vanos:  
pues ya en líquido humor viste y tocaste  
mi corazón deshecho entre tus manos"_

•

Esta tarde, mi bien, cuando te hablaba. —Sor Juana Inés

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz 14 de febrero atrasado! ¿La pasaron lindo? (yo me la pasé más sola que el perro). En fin, les explicaré el por qué del título, el por qué el poema y en sí, por qué la historia.

"La teoría de los humores", de acuerdo a lo que me explicaron, en la alquimia es la transformación de los cuatro elementos naturales que creían conformaban al mundo (fuego, aire, tierra, agua), con amor y odio, formando muchas cosas. El profesor de filosofía muy carismático en su cátedra comentó que se imaginaba una licuadora y los resultados variarían dependiendo cuanto hubiésemos tardado en pulsar el botón de detener (lo mismo, amor u odio). Durante toda la clase, nos dieron una visión del amor muy particular y como toda chica inspirada, hice mis anotaciones y las guardé para un fanfic.

Nos leyeron el poema de Doña Juana y quedé prendada por la explicación, es verdaderamente precioso y pensé que quedaba para SasuSaku, y aprovechando mi tiempo, decidí hacer algo atrasado por este mes del amor. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me fascinó meter alquimia en estos rollos. Debo decir que cada vez que meto cosas mexicanas a mis historias (leyenda, poema) me hace sentir orgullosa, enseñar el arte de mi país.

Espero con amor sus reviews. ¡Saludos!


End file.
